LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZON
by Angelusyasha
Summary: MM, Dokho y Kanon, descubren tener algo en comun, sucesos del pasado de cada uno. NO ES YAOI y ya se acabo esto... eso creo
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, no en su mayoría, los principales son creación de Kurumada y obiamente yo e creado los mios.  
  
LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZÓN  
  
El santuario era ahora bastante pacifico ya que después del enfrentamiento contra Hades, todos los santos que volvieron a la vida, se llevaban mejor que antes, de hecho jamás se habían llevado tan bien, pues empezaron a congeniar unos con otros, e incluso a bromear y jugar como siempre debió haber sido, y eso incluía a los mas lejanos de grupo que eran MM y Afrodita.  
  
El día parecía normal, todos se encontraban en el salón comedor, esperando su desayuno, cuando se percataron de algo, Afro y MM no se encontraban, y se dieron cuenta de ello por el hecho de no escuchar sus habituales peleas, así Shion; que al no estar presente Atenea era el encargado de todo el santuario junto con Dokho; se dispuso a buscar a ese par, pero por solidaridad todos los otros santos incluido Kanon decidieron acompañarle, dejando el desayuno por un momento.  
  
El grupo primero fue a la casa de Phycis donde no se encontraba Afrodita, así Shion y el resto de metiches bajaron hasta la casa de cáncer. Todos especulaban que sucedía, la mayoría optaba que en un arranque de pasión desenfrenada Afro se quedo con su "amigo" MM, claro que esto solo era broma, suponían que lo más real era que MM se había puesto una borrachera y Afro le fue a buscar; todo el camino cuchi chichearon y los mayores no les prestaron atención. Pero al llegar a cáncer se encontraron con algo que no esperaban, pues no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y Afro discutía con su amigo que se estaba poniendo ebrio, el par no se percato de los espectadores que los miraban sigilosamente. - vamos, dame esa botella –decía Afro tratando de quitarle el alcohol- no seas necio - ya quitate, tu no me entiendes –replicaba ya un poco pasado- tu no sabes nada, no me conoces - claro que te conozco, nos criamos juntos, Máximo ya dame esa botella  
  
Todos los santos se miraron unos a otros ¿Máximo? ¿Acaso ese era el nombre de MM?, nadie lo sabia, excepto Afrodita, así unánimemente sin decir palabra alguna decidieron mantenerse a raya escuchando.  
  
- ya basta –rogaba Afrodita- ¿Qué diría si te viera en ese estado? ¿Lo piensas? - claro que lo se... no diría nada... por que... no estaría así, no tendría motivos - esa no es excusa, no permitiré que ofrezcas respetos en esas condiciones - muéstramela... por favor –dijo tumbándose en el suelo y bebiendo mas- por favor –imploro de forma nunca antes vista- Alex, hazlo por favor... lo necesito, te necesito - siempre estaré aquí Máximo - entonces muéstramela, deseo... deseo... verla, besarla, ¡DIOS, SOLO QUIERO VERLA UN MINUTO!... pensando en ti... paso el día pensando en ti...enséñame a escuchar... - ya no cantes –tratando de levantarlo- voy a mostrártela, pero no la trates mal  
  
Obviamente todos los santos tuvieron malos pensamientos, los cuales se hicieron más morbosos, hasta que Afro logro levantar a MM y volvieron a vigilarlos - sabes, esta vez, voy a cantar –dijo MM- si, le cantare, esa canción que tanto le gustaba... sabes... yo te quiero Alex, mucho te quiero... no se que haría sin... ti... ¿Qué harías sin mi? - nada y lo sabes, Máximo anda vamos a que te duches, y se te baje lo ebrio - pero si estoy muy feliz ¿sabes?... así... así, no sirve de nada, no olvido, y duele tanto aquí –se golpea el pecho, mientras Afro lo arrastra hasta su habitación- yo no quería revivir, ¿Por qué me devolvieron la vida? Yo era, tan feliz - lo se, pero es lo mejor, con tu actitud solo... - ya se... ya se siempre, cada año me lo dices... ya son, ¿Cuántos?, uno... tres... - son cuatro años, - si, mi princesa tendría tres años, tres... matame - ¿Cómo? - si, rápido, aquí, déjame - no Máximo, ya compórtate, ¿quieres? - no quiero –se porta como un chiquillo- solo deseo - ya, vamos a ducharte con agua tan fría que recordaras hasta tu vida pasada  
  
Afrodita o Alex como le decía MM o Máximo llevo a este último a la ducha, todos quedaron sin habla, no entendían ni media palabra, cuando todos se miraron confundidos, Afrodita hizo acto de presencia sorprendiéndolos. - son unos groseros –reclamo- no deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas - lo sentimos –dijo Milo- pero escuchamos todo lo que decía MM y no entendimos nada - claro, no entiendo que desean saber... mejor márchense ya que se va a poner muy violento - ¿y piensas detener a tu novio? –dijo burlón Shura - que detestable eres, ustedes no lo entienden y es mejor así, el no soportaría que lo vieran como ahora - creo no lo entiendes, es nuestro amigo y estamos preocupados por lo que le pasa –recrimino Camus - Afrodita, te exigimos una explicación -al fin hablo Shion - me temo que no puedo traicionarlo, no puedo - hazlo –dijo una voz acercándose - ¿estas bien? –pregunto Afrodita - lo estoy, voy a salir, y has lo que creas conveniente para que no se metan en mi asuntos - esta bien, pero no cometas ninguna tontería o te buscare solo para patearte ¿entendiste? - si lo se –dijo con su sonrisa cínica- como si pudieras hacer mucho, con tus flores - ya largare, te alcanzo luego  
  
MM volvió a su habitación de donde saco un enorme ramo de flores blancas, todos quedaron anonadados y miraron a Afrodita para que les diera una explicación. Milo y Kanon se tumbaron en el piso esperando, y Afro les siguió para estar más cómodo, así los demás lo hicieron. - tal vez no lo saben, pero MM y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, cuando de pequeños nos trajeron al santuario a entrenar, ahí forjamos una amistad - pero si pasa todo el día diciéndote insultos, y cosas como marica –replico Aioria - eso lo se, pero es nuestro asunto como nos llevamos - bien dinos todo de por que ese comportamiento –dijo Shion - les diré todo solo escuchen...  
  
En unas casas mas abajo MM caminaba tranquilo, con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, en su rostro se mostraba una pena, no había cinismo, ni maldad, solo tristeza.  
  
NARRACION DE AFRODITA  
... Como mencione, MM o mejor dicho Máximo que es su verdadero nombre, nos conocimos muy jóvenes, y a pesar de algunas diferencias, formamos una amistad un tanto singular, por ejemplo es normal que el me llame marica, o cosas parecidas, pero estoy acostumbrado por su parte... mejor dicho no es un insulto para mi; así pasaron los años hasta obtener las armaduras de oro. Si las fechas no me fallan esto comenzó ya cuando Shion había muerto en la rebelión de Saga, y este a su vez descuidaba totalmente a los santos que no teníamos relación alguna entre nosotros mismos, siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra entre nosotros, y jamás teníamos algún sentido de compañerismo... bueno, Máximo no tenia mas de 17 años, en esa época su familia ya lo había tachado de traidor por no cumplir su deber de encargarse de los asuntos pero, a el no le importaba... yo conocí a la mayoría de su familia, pero ese año sorpresivamente llego Fides, jamás nos supimos explicar como subio las casas de tauro y geminis, pero ella llego hasta aqui, la casa de cancer.  
  
Fides era la promeida de MM y esta la renucncia la joven paso a ser la prometida de otro que al parecer le desagradaba, y huyendo trato de refugiarse en MM, pero el al principio no la acepoto, solo cuando le explico concretamente lo sucedido, el opto por ayudarla un tiempo... pero ese tiempo nunca termino, Fides era tan bella, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, mas no solo era belleza fisica, fue todo lo contrario a MM, su dulzura, paciencia y caracter la hacian tan sublime para el, que jamás la dejo ir, sin que te dieras cuenta Saga ellos vivieron aqui en la casa de cancer, felices, durnate dos años, al fin de ese tiempo Fides di a luz, a una hermosa bebe, de nombre Fiona. Aunque se deslindaron de la familia, ellos decidieron obtener la bendicion de la unica persona que los apoyo, persona que era la abuela de ambos, ahí la familia se dio cuenta de la existencia de Fiona a quien tacharon de bastarda, por ello decidieron volver pronto, pero la familia no estuvo dispuesta a que esto siguiera así, mejor dicho el segundo prometido de Fides no lo permitió, según el amaba a Fides y Máximo no la merecía, por ello en un descuido cuando el santuario aun no tenia tanta protección mataron a Fides y a Fiona, claro que esto es lo que volvió loco a Máximo quien durante cuatro años ha llorado su ausencia...  
FIN DEL RELARO DE AFRODITA  
Todos se encontraban en Shock no tenian idea que MM sufuriea eso, todos lo conocian asi, no lo imagina sencible o de cualquier otra forma. - espera –dijo Aioria- si dices que solo estuvieron dos años juntos antes que las asesinaran ¿Qué edad tenia Fiona? - cuatro meses - .......... –todos quedan en silencio - no se confundan MM siempre a estado loco, solo que Fides lo controlaba como un cachorro, y aunque es difícil imaginar ellas dos eran todo para MM, al perderlas lo único bueno que tenia se desvaneció, y quedo lo que hoy conocemos, excepto este día cada año, que regresa por completo su dolor. Siempre aparenta no sentir nada, y lo creo algunas veces por que las únicas personas que despertaron amor en el han muerto, y el jamás lo superara –Afrodita se levanta y camina hacia la habitación de MM, luego de unos instantes regresa con un álbum de fotos y lo coloca frente a ellos- esto es lo que tanto deseaba ver, pero trato de ocultarlo ya que... es muy doloroso para ambos... espero que entiendan, que por este día no existe MM ni Afrodita, con permiso.  
  
Afrodita de levanta y todos miran el álbum la foto que les mostró es de una mujer como describió a Fides, de cabello rojizo y en sus brazos una pequeña estiraba sus bracitos, dieron vuelta a la pagina y se encontraron con MM cargando a la pequeña, sonriendo como nunca imaginaron, no lo sabían, jamás lo habían imaginado. Los ojos de MM mostraban tanto amor en esa foto, cargaba a su hija, cosa tal que ningún caballero pudiera sentir. De pronto Kanon y Dokho se levantaron y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron hacia donde Afrodita caminaba, Shion y Saga miraron a sus respectivos, con un toque de melancolía, Milo intento ir también, pero Shion se levanto e intervino. - ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Milo frustrado- vamos todos - no –dijo secamente Shion- nosotros no los entendemos - ¿y acaso Dokho y Kanon si? - por mi parte no respondo de Kanon, pero si se que Dokho entiende bien lo que sufre MM –mira a Saga - Kanon igual, mas de lo que imaginan, no creo nosotros podamos mostrar o entender lo que MM siente, solo ellos que han pasado por un dolor similar  
  
Más abajo a punto de cruzar la casa de tauro Afrodita se da cuenta de que lo siguen, se vira molesto a ver de quien se trataba, y se sorprendio al ver a esos dos, que sin decir palabras sabian que habian pasado por el mismo sufrimiento. - ¿que desean? Alejense por lo menos hoy –recrimino Afro - lo sentimos Afrodita, pero solo queremos mosrtrar nuestros respetos a Fides y la pequeña Fiona - ¿por que? –dijo confundiodo al verlos solo a ellos - por que tubimos experiencias similares – terminio Dokho  
  
Afrodita asiontio con la cabeza y miro con pena a sus comapeñeros, y decidio mostrarles el camino a donde su amigo se encomtraba.  
  
Continuara... 


	2. EL RELATO DE MAXIMO

LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZON  
  
EL RELATO DE MÁXIMO  
  
Afrodita llego a donde MM se encontraba, era un lugar en las afueras del santuario, cerca de un bosque, ahí entre los limites y los frondosos árboles una cruz de buen tamaño con nombres marcados se encontraba, Máximo había puesto las rosas que eran de color blanco alrededor de al tumba a excepción de dos que estaban unidas, una era una rosa florecida y la otra un capullo, esas flores las puso en el centro, lo encontraron frente a la tumba hablando, como las personas suelen hacerlo a sabiendas o creyendo que sus seres amados los escuchaban.  
  
- ... no espero los campos Eliseos, lo se bien, sin embargo no puedo soportar... se que no me creen, Alexander no lo hace, pero las vi, estuve su lado, y así es difícil no desear la muerte... cumplí mi deber hacia mi diosa, y recibí mi recompensa de encontrarlas, pero ahora me alejan de ustedes... Fides, no me abandones ahora, o me volveré loco al solo pensar que mire a Fiona, tan grande como debería de encontrarse en este mundo, sus rizos, sus ojos y su voz llamándome, dime que no lo soñé y que Fiona es así, que esta bien, y feliz... no soporto al idea de que esas imágenes sean producto de mi imaginación. Las amo... entiéndanlo, no tengo nada que me retenga a este mundo, no creo en la justicia, ya que si fuera así nadie las habría arrebatado de mi lado; se que todos dicen que soy el psicópata de los caballeros dorados y lo soy, nada en este mundo me importa, si lo único que he amado me fue arrebatado... Alexander-  
  
dijo levantándose al sentir el cosmos de su amigo, pero voleo violentamente al sentir a Dokho y a Kanon- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –dijo furioso  
  
- presentar respetos a la familia de un compañero –dijo Kanon  
  
- ja... ¿y los otros metiches para cuando?  
  
- no vendrán, solo nosotros –contesto Kanon  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- por que tuvimos situaciones similares a la tuya, y estamos más cerca de entender tu dolor- contesto Dokho- sabemos por lo que pasas aunque nuestras historias solo las conozcamos nosotros mismos  
  
- bien... seria bueno saber las verdades de cada uno... Alexander quitate ese estupido maquillaje, sabes que odio vengas como afeminado cuando no lo eres  
  
Afrodita se quito el maquillaje y se acerco a la tumba, el santo de Phycis se sujeto el cabello con un lazo, y sin maquillaje se veía sumamente apuesto, su mirada era seria y no se parecía en nada al afeminado andrógeno que todos conocían, en cambio MM se veía complacido del aspecto de su amigo, el cual hablo para las ocupantes de la tumba con una voz sumamente varonil, cosa que ni Kanon, ni Dokho a excepción de MM habían escuchado.  
  
- Fides, necesito tu ayuda para controlar a esta cabeza de chorlito, o si no tendré que enterrarlo en esta tumba, dile que se controle y pronto llegara su momento, aunque con su actitud alguien lo aniquilara en el santuario, no sabes cuanto te necesito para que sea mas normal... jeje, espero no te moleste como tengo largo el cabello, me dijiste que era mas apuesto con cabello corto, y que dejara de ser tímido, pero no puedo... perdóname, dale besos a mi princesa por favor... las quiero y por ustedes sigo soportando al inútil de Máximo, y Fides espero que en el otro mundo me digas al fin que demonios el viste...  
  
MM se acerco a sus compañeros, los miro calmado, su rostro era extraño ante ellos, no mostraba malicia o algo que indicara que era Mascara Mortal de la casa de cáncer. Los dos caballeros lo miraron de forma calmada.  
  
- siempre me voy de parranda para calmarme en este día, pero Alexander no me deja en paz si vamos los tres tendría menos oportunidad, además deseo escuchar sus historias, vamos al pueblo a comprar algo de alcohol, ya lo necesito  
  
- vamos –dijo Kanon  
  
- Máximo ¿Cuándo entenderás? –MM se voltea a mirarlo- ya se, ya se, el alcohol no te ayuda a olvidar tan solo te calmara, en tanto no te pongas violento, esta bien.  
  
La tarde callo y Afrodita los convenció de que al menos fueran a comer algo, después de eso se les hizo mas tarde ya que el santo de Phycis insistía en distraerlos, de momento los tres se encontraban serios, metidos en sus propios recuerdos, y hasta que empezó a notarse que la noche llegaría pronto Afrodita les permitió comprar las bebidas.  
  
- ¿A dónde iremos? –dijo Afro  
  
- yo tengo una idea –contesto Kanon  
  
Así pronto se encontraron frente al mar, era una parte de la playa muy solitaria, pero muy hermosa, había una vista maravillosa del atardecer y Kanon tenia el rostro mas triste que nunca, Dokho hizo una fogata mientras el sol se ocultaba; miraron como el sol desapareció y todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, tomaron cada quien una botella (excepto Afrodita) y la abrieron y bebieron.  
  
- ¡SALUD! –gritaron los tres mientras Alexander bebía de una botella de agua  
  
- comienza MM –dijo Kanon  
  
- bien... comenzare –toma del licor-... Afro ya les explico la situación con mi familia, a diferencia de todos en el santuario yo no era huérfano, pero para Shura tenia el poder para aspirar a la armadura de cáncer... mi madre murió cuando yo tenia siete años, un poco antes de venir a Grecia, desde los cinco estuve comprometido con Fides, y por decisión de mi abuelo, yo a su muerte seria directamente el líder de mi familia la cual es muy rica; aceptaron que marchara para convertirme en una persona fuerte, pero desde antes de eso, yo ya tenia que ganarme todo, no era un niño ricio normal, mi abuelo era estricto, quería que fuera de fuerte de carácter... pero pasaron los años y desarrolle una personalidad muy singular, disfrute la muerte como ninguno de ustedes lo haría, creo vine por mi estrella, sin embargo que sea un maniático como me dicen, no significa que no tenga sentimientos... Ella llego después de convertirme en el santo de la cuarta casa...  
  
- ... una cosa –Kanon interrumpiéndolo- queremos detalles, todo como te enamoraste y al primera vez... bueno ya sabes... -Kanon tomo de la botella, Dokho y MM sonrieron  
  
- ... como subió Fides las casas de Aries, Tauro y géminis es un misterio, pero ella llego en busca de ayuda y yo me negué, esa noche me fui a la casa de Phycis esperando ella se largara, pero cuando volví en la madrugada, ella se encontraba ahí, y el traidor de Alexander la acostó en mi cama y dormí esa noche en el piso... pero ella se levanto y me tapo con la manta de la cama; al día siguiente me preparo el desayuno, uno muy decente que no he comino en años –Kanon rió con amargura- pero fui un desgraciado y le dije que se largara, ella... salio corriendo pero Afro le detuvo antes de llegar a géminis y le platico todo a el –su mirada se llena de rabia- cuando renuncie a mi familia mi primo Andreas tomo mi lugar y al parecer también a mi prometida... ella se escapo por que el bastardo quiso abusar de ella, y yo era el único en el cual podría confiar de que no la devolvería a la casa, ni la juzgarla mal. Así me lo explico este –señalando a Afrodita- y le creí, así que la acepte en mi casa. Le dije que una corta temporada, mas pasaron los meses y yo me acostumbraba a su presencia, disfrutaba estar con ella, las platicas y ver que no era una mujer inútil como lo eran los demás miembros de la familia, Fides cocinaba, limpiaba, hacia de todo, cosa que en la casa de Italia solo sabían hacerlo mi madre y abuela... Fides fue criada por esta ultima, la única mujer después de mi madre a la que respete; Fides era encantadora, tierna, no se como describirla... cuando volvía de mis entrenamientos ella solía curarme las heridas, y yo me perdía en sus ojos tan bellos. Una vez no me contuve las ganas y tome su rostro para besarla, ella lo acepto correspondiéndome, pero yo no estaba preparado para eso, esperaba me rechazara, pero no lo hizo. Poco después me exigió que durmiera en la cama con ella o se bajaría a dormir conmigo, no le creí pero lo cumplió así que después de una discusión que ella gano compartí la cama... jamás me negué por pena o por ser caballero, lo hice por que la deseaba, era mas hermosa de lo que en esa época recordaba y al estar con ella no me detendría pero así paso; fue una noche de verano, hacia un calor insoportable, y ella se movió como loca, estaba por tirarla de la cama, pues ya bromeábamos y jugábamos, pero cuando me dispuse a empujarla ella se giro y mi mano quedo sobre su pecho –Kanon y Dokho rieron con malicia- me excite demasiado, era suave y en lugar de quitar mi mano sujete su seno con mas firmeza, ella se quedo viéndome a los ojos mientras yo abría su camisón, desabroche cada botón lentamente mientras me consumía por dentro, al abrir la estorbosa tela, su piel blanca relució bastante, sus pechos no eran pequeños y sus pezones eran bronceados, sin pedir permiso los hice míos mientras ella solo gimió, y yo mordisque sus pezones excitados, subí hasta encontrar sus labios que bese con violencia, pero ella me abrazo y revolvió mi cabello... ustedes me conocen, cada que vamos de parranda me quitan a las mujeres por ser tan agresivo, siempre fui así y cabe resaltar que perdí mi virginidad a los trece –Kanon y Dokho se miran incrédulos- pregúntenle a Afro... bueno, recuerdo que tenia mucho sin coger, así que prácticamente desgarre sus pantaletas y toque su intimidad, esa noche yo solo tenia puesto el pantalón del entrenamiento el cual baje, tome mi miembro y entre en ella sin mas reparos, en ese instante nada me importaba, o al menos eso creí hasta que sentí sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda la mire un momento, ella sufría, le arrebate la virginidad sin reparos, y por si no fuera suficiente ella trataba de soportar su dolor y satisfacerme, así que me arrepentí, e intente alejarme pero me retuvo y beso mis labios, por primer a vez me sentí una mierda, no pude hacer nada mas que ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, ella me acaricio al espalada, y susurro en mi oído que estaba bien que prosiguiera, tarde unos segundos y volví a hacerlo, después de ese momento la hice mía como a ninguna otra mujer, la amaba como la amo ahora, nada podrá cambiar eso... ella una vez me dijo que hay personas con la capacidad de amar a varias personas, de superar el pasado y seguir adelante con sus vidas, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas por que mi vida termino cuando ella se fue con mi pequeña.  
  
- sabes no me canso de esa historia –dijo Alexander- pero me gusta mas cuando te dijo que estaba de encargo  
  
- pues cuéntala –dijo Dokho bebiendo más  
  
- esa es corta –dijo Afro- pero recuerdo que una mañana Máximo llego a mi casa, se tumbo en el suelo y yo me preocupe, me acerque a el y este parecía no responder, pero luego me dijo "voy a ser padre"... jajajajaja si hubieran visto su rostro quedarían burlándose un largo rato, estaba en shock total, no respondió en horas... pero lo peor fue cuando nueve meses después en el parto el valiente santo se desmayo, al ver como salía su niñita  
  
- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –todos se rieron y bebieron mas, ahora también Afrodita  
  
- bien –dijo MM- ¿Quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tu Kanon?  
  
- si Kanon, cuenta tu historia, a eso vinimos –dijo Dokho  
  
- ya pues cuento mi historia –dijo Kanon- pero esperen a que tome valor  
  
Así los cuatro tomaron un poco, de sus botellas, miraron el cielo lleno de estrellas, la noche había caído, y por primera vez los que jamás se habían llevado bien se comportaban como los mejores amigos.  
  
- solo quiero saber una cosa ¿si Afro no es marica por que demonios de comporta como tal? –pregunta Kanon  
  
- bueno, es que... -Afro no deseaba contestar  
  
- yo te diré –dijo MM- cuando tenia quince el baboso este se enamoro de una mujer que pensaba que era marica, por su complexión, la tipa se vestía frente a el, y este se la... ya imaginan, el caso es que este sujeto es un mañoso, que el encanta enamorar a las mujeres diciendo que es gay, pero solo oculta su timidez  
  
- jejeje, eso lo dijo Fides, si me viera me cortaría el cabello y me daría la paliza de mi vida  
  
- ¿Qué no era una mujer tierna? –pregunto Dokho  
  
- lo era, pero aunque era difícil hacerla enfadar, no te convenía mucho ya que descubres que el carácter de MM es de familia... por cierto Kanon, ya no le des vueltas y empieza tu relato...  
  
- si, ya anda no tomes tanto valor –dijo MM  
  
- suéltalo de una vez –siguió Dokho  
  
- bien, comenzare, solo espero no llorar –dijo con pena  
  
- si lo haces no decimos –lo consuela Afro- pero ya cuenta  
  
- con detalles –termino MM  
  
continuara... 


	3. EL RELATO DE KANON

LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZON  
  
EL RELATO DE KANON  
  
Kanon tomo un poco mas de alcohol, miro el mar, con atención y todos, le miraron, esperaron el relato, suponían era muy doloroso.  
  
- no se si lo saben pero me crié toda mi vida en el santuario pues a Saga y a mi nos abandonaron en las puertas de este; Shion es prácticamente nuestro padre y el nos cuido desde pequeños; Saga siempre me a dicho que soy el lado maligno, que no merezco nada, a diferencia de el, yo tuve lo que mas ame... su nombre era Eleni. Pero comenzare como era mi vida en ese momento... Saga ya tenia la armadura de géminis y yo vivía con el, pero mi vida era un tortura, siempre diciéndome que hacer, que era un perdedor, así que la vida me empezó a valer; a los trece años empecé a bajar al pueblo, y me involucre en peleas clandestinas, así paso un año, hasta que le conocí. La noche estaba avanzada, y paseaba por los barrios lejanos de la ciudad, cuando me encontré con un estupido queriendo abusar de una mujer, me acerque y lógicamente detuve a esos sujetos, recuerdo estaba acompañado con tres tipos, que derrote fácilmente, pero descubrí que ella le debía dinero, por unos miserables 20 mil quería violarla y no quitarle la casa... fue escrito por el destino que esa noche ganara 25 grandes, los cuales le arroje y le quite los papeles de la propiedad; los sujetos se marcharon y yo me acerque a la joven para darle los papeles, pero ella los rechazo, yo se los puse en las manos y me dirigí a seguir mi camino pero ella me detuvo gritándome que por que la había ayudado, me gire, y le dije que por nada, solo lo hice; ella me invito a pasar a su casa, y acepte... cene con ella y me quede a dormir, vivía sola, sus padres acababan de morir dejándola con una deuda.  
  
- la conoces, por eso –dijo Dokho- que interesante, ¿ayudaste desinteresadamente? ¿Por qué?  
  
- no lo se, solo lo hice, creo por que todo el tiempo me dijeron que era la parte malvada, y por una vez deseaba hacer algo que no me identificara como tal. Así pronto comencé a frecuentarla, primero paseaba frente a su casa en las noches y ella lo sabia, después la frecuente en las tardes, y cuando menos me di cuenta pasaba horas en su compañía.  
  
- Kanon, no has descrito a tu amada... -dijo Afro  
  
- bueno, Eleni, era de cabello castaño y ojos miel, como muchos en Grecia, pero no era una mujer común, su complexión de cuerpo era esbelta, y su rostro parecía de una muñeca hecha con gran detalle era como si la misma Afrodita le hubiera creado el rostro lleno de inocencia y una paz de la que yo carecía.  
  
- te enamoraste de lo que no eras... igual que Máximo  
  
- creo que si... al estar con ella era una paz, me escuchaba, y me tranquilizaba, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya le había hablado de mis problemas con Saga, y ella me decía "tu hermano no me defendió esa noche, no todos tiene el poder de hacer algo desinteresadamente por los demás, no solo eso, me has cuidado desde entonces y yo no veo a tu hermano hacerlo, siquiera ayudar a la gente como tu", recordar esas palabras me hacia olvidar cualquier insulto de Saga  
  
- ¿Por qué ayudar a la gente? –pregunto MM  
  
- lo que sucedes es que, me agrado al sensación de ayudar a los demás, y aunque seguía en peleas clandestinas, no usaba ese dinero en mi beneficio, trataba de ayudar a la gente todo la que pudiera, Eleni trataba de que dejara las peleas, pero yo necesitaba ese dinero... quería estar con ella, y ofrecerle lo que ninguno de los dos teníamos... le encantaba el mar y mi deseo era irnos a vivir lejos, en una región costera... me gusta pescar y lo se hacer bien no era difícil conseguir trabajo, pero si el dinero para una casa y largarnos lejos de todo  
  
- por eso quedaste como anillo al dedo con Poseidón, puedes comer mariscos todo el tiempo –dijo con ironía MM  
  
- aunque te burles crustáceo –respondió sonriente Kanon- pronto me vi guardando mucho dinero, y algunas veces no me aparecía por el santuario en semanas, pues me quedaba en casa de Eleni –MM rió con malicia- no pienses mal, teníamos catorce años, y a diferencia de ti aun era virgen, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas... la casa era pequeña, tenia dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala recibidor y una cocina comedor –dijo con melancolía- ella adoraba el pequeño jardín que tenia en frente; al siguiente año ya éramos novios  
  
- disculpa, pero cuéntanos como te declaraste y el primer beso –refunfuño Afro  
  
- jeje, bueno, era su cumpleaños, y recuerdo que le regle un perro, siempre estaba preocupado de que algo le pasara así que le compre uno pastor alemán, estábamos exactamente en este lugar –todos miraron alrededor- y le di el perro, se llamaba Gemin, ella lo adoro, y sentados viendo el atardecer me acerque a ella, y la abrase... ella me correspondió y por primera vez me atreví a robarle un beso, ella sonrió así que obtuve el valor para decirle, la tome de la mano y simplemente le dije "te amo" ella me contesto que ella igual, no existió la necesidad de decir mas, éramos pareja y nada lo cambiaria; una vez así le dije mis planes y ella quedo encantada, pero ahora había algo mas, nuestro plan era casarnos, tener hijos... precisamente queríamos tres; así paso un año mas y todo estaba planeado, había conseguido una casa en la costa, cerca de donde vigilaba Saga, yo mismo hable con Shion y le dije que no era bueno que Saga abandonara su casa para cuidar el sello, que yo me marcharía y me haría cargo, si algo pasaba avisaría inmediatamente, el sabia que algo planeaba, y acepto –bueno como me exigen que diga como fue nuestra primera vez- el trío sonríe- les contare que fue mi regalo de cumpleaños numero dieciséis... estaba en su casa, ella me había preparado una cena esplendida y un tarta de crema, por la noche simplemente tome una ducha y me fui a dormir, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando ella entro... al principio no me pareció extraño, algunas veces dormíamos juntos, pero nada mas, ella se acerco a mi, vestida con una bata de seda blanca casi transparente, no tenia mas ropa y veía sus pechos, ella estaba sonrojada, pero se acerco a mi... obviamente estaba impactado, en mi vida la había visto tan hermosa, por impulso me levante, y ella se arrojo a mi brazos, duramos así un momento eterno, luego me tomo el rostro con su manos y me dijo que deseaba que estuviéramos juntos... yo dudaba, le pregunte si en verdad lo deseaba, y me respondió que con todo su corazón; ella sabia que era la única, nunca conocí a otra mujer, no tuve mas amigas, nada con el sexo opuesto, solo ella, pero igual era yo para Eleni. Lentamente ella me quito la ropa, y yo esa bata, la recosté en la cama delicadamente y bese su cuerpo... su piel era tan suave, era mi gloria, toque sus pechos tan perfectos, sus pezones rosados, después de besarla y excitarme, perdí el control, solo seguía mi instinto, y acariciaba su cuerpo, tocar su húmeda intimidad era maravilloso –rió con tristeza- ella gemía con tanto placer y mas cuando me atreví a hacerle el sexo oral, tanto para ella, como para mi, era una maravillosa experiencia; cuando entre en ella la abrace antes, tome su mano y deposite un beso en sus labios, tome mi miembro y lo adentre con delicadeza, ella solo dio un quejidito de dolor, y en menos de 10 minutos teníamos un escándalo, ambos perdimos el control y nos encontrábamos, ahogados en el placer –todos lo miran por su tristeza- esa solo fue la entrada, luego de esa vez lo hicimos muchas mas... algo importante que debo de mencionar fue un obsequie que ella me dio, un dije, era la mitad de un corazón con nuestros nombres grabados, ella tenia una mitad y yo al otra, bien seguiré... Eleni y yo comenzamos a tener una vida sexual muy activa y quedo embarazada... yo estaba feliz, pronto nos marcharíamos, y tendríamos a nuestro hijo, pero una fatídica tarde, que Eleni paseaba a Gemin, se encontró con lo que llamaba el trío dinámico... Saga, Aioros y Shura; Eleni jamás había visto a Saga e inmediatamente se lanzo a el para besarlo, Gemin no se confió de el y se le lanzo, pero estaba tan sucio que Eleni lo detuvo creyendo que deseaba jugar, mas fue tarde, Saga estaba todo lleno de lodo; Eleni se presento con los amigos de mi hermano, y los llevo a casa para que me cambiara de ropa, y cuando yo llegue ahí, ya que por si fuera poco, Shion me había castigado por la desaparición de los tres alegando que sabia donde estaban... pero yo ni idea; y cuando llego a mi casa están ahí mis compañeros y mi hermano con mi ropa, me moleste y Eleni trato de explicarme, yo la tome del brazo y la lleve a la habitación, estaba llorando y odiaba que hiciera eso, pero a pesar de estar furioso, con ella no tenia esa clase de sentimiento, confiaba en ella y cuando me dijo que creía era yo y solo lo beso le creí sin mas...  
  
- ¿Saga no le dijo que era tu hermano? –dijo Afro  
  
- jajaja, lo hizo, pero Eleni y yo teníamos un juego, yo le decía que era Saga y hacíamos el amor, pero era cuando estábamos aburridos, y jugábamos a no conocernos; por eso no la culpe, pero Saga era otra cosa, el sabia que era mi novia, y recibió sus besos muy campante... por ella no mate a Saga ahí mismo y simplemente lo deje pasar... solo por ella... así pasaron los meses, Eleni era tan hermosa con su abultado vientre, tenia unos cinco meses aproximadamente, Shion me había autorizado mi partida, pero debía esperar un poco mas, solo una semana, sin saberlo Saga frecuento a mi mujer... no la engaño después del incidente ella me diferenciaba muy bien pero la conquisto, no de forma romántica, solo la engaño diciendo que deseaba mejorar las cosas conmigo, ella quería lo mismo, e incluso me dijo que si era varón el pusiéramos Saga yo caí ante sus encantos, lo que mas había en nuestra relación era confianza plena, así que hable con Saga, le dije todo... también hable con Shion y el acepto gustoso que me fuera si era por mi bien, solo me pido la condición de conocer a mi hijo y a Eleni –sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y rabia- la lleve al santuario, y se la presente a Shion, jamás pensé que Saga sintiera envidia por mi que deseara a mi mujer... e tratado de olvidar un poco ese día... pero recuerdo que subí con Shion al salón del sumo sacerdote, y deje a Eleni con Saga... confiado de que la cuidarais –su voz cambia a un tono muy colérico- ... cuando regrese... ¡Saga había violado a Eleni! –el trío queda atónito- ella no deseaba que me acercara se sentía sucia, pero yo al amaba –sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas sin que se percatara- la amaba mas que a mi vida, no me importaba que Saga hubiera hecho eso... no la veía sucia, pero saber que la salve de desconocidos y no de mi propio hermano, al verla llorando, no lo soporte... Salí tras el, por que el bastardo se había largado fuera de la casa... había amenazado a Eleni, le dijo que nadie le creería por que era el caballero de géminis, y podría matarme, sin ningún problema, asustada ella se fue tras de mi, y en las afueras del santuario lo encontré, me sonrió satisfecho preguntándome si la iba a dejar yo me negué, y el ¡me hecho en cara que no era justo que yo lo obtuviera todo, si era el quien siempre seguía el camino correcto que por un momento que se comporto como yo el no había obtenido nada, que la quería a ella y lo que yo tenia!, comenzamos una lucha, yo no lo perdonaría, lo iba a matar, pero en eso el la ve llegar y sin remordimiento alguno la ataco con la explosión de galaxias... la mato, ella y mi hijo, mi pequeño... lo esperaba con ansias, antes de que naciera, y el los mato... mi pequeño en el ataque fue abortado, yo solo me acerque a ellos destrozado en el alma, mi hijo me cabía en la palma de mi mano; creo que Saga reacciono, pero yo no le preste atención, lloraba incesante, rabioso; me quite la camisa, y cubrí a mi hijo, que irónico por que era un varón y se llama como su asesino; tome a Eleni en mis brazos después de poner a mi hijo en su pecho, me marche con ellos, los creme y lance sus cenizas al mar que tanto amaba ella; después regrese al santuario y dije que en un terrible accidente mi mujer y mi hijo habían perdido al vida, Shion se preocupo mucho y se encargo de mi las siguientes semanas, volví a las casa de géminis, había decidido no matar a Saga... pero el mismo se condenaría, al nacimiento de Atenea, le insiste que asesinara a Shion y a la diosa... entenderán que nada me importaba... Saga me encerró diciendo que era el malvado, parecía haber olvidado lo que el me hizo a mi y el resto de la historia ya la saben –seco sus lagrimas y bebió mas  
  
Todos miraron a Kanon que no dejaba de ver el mar, se encontraban en silencio atónitos, Saga, su propio hermano lo había destrozado, el asesino de su familia y se preguntaban si el lo había perdonado, Kanon los miro y sonrió levemente, para romper el silencio que se había producido entre ellos.  
  
- los extraño –dijo el- añoro ver a mi hijo, tal y como MM lo hace, durante años lo odie, y solo conservaba la mitad de mi corazón, pero ahora –saca le medallón debajo de su camisa- lo llevo completo, Eleni y yo nos amábamos, y estoy seguro que con el tiempo hubiera perdonado a Saga, y si ella puede yo igual... no les mentiré, existe ese dolor en mi, pero ahora es menos... el mar es tan hermoso y tan peligroso como lo es el amor, eso decía ella.  
  
- ¿quieres que matemos a Saga? –dijo MM  
  
- jeje, no, estoy tranquilo, ellos están bien, en tanto yo los deje descansar, si pierdo los estribos de nuevo, Eleni se enfadara conmigo... pero ya termino mi historia, sigue el anciano maestro  
  
- mi historia no es tan triste como las suyas, pero muy problemática, si... bebamos un poco antes de continuar.  
  
Los cuatro seguían bebiendo, sabían que no olvidarían pero la menos el alcohol los calmaría, Dokho se tumbo en la arena, mirando mejor el cielo, Kanon miro el mar como si deseara unirse a el, en tanto MM perdía su vista en la fogata que estaba muy viva, Afro miraba a sus compañeros, y sobre todo a Kanon, se preguntaba como lo soportaba, como veía a Saga todos los días sin el deseo de matarlo, Kanon lo miro y sonrió levemente... estaba en paz. 


	4. EL RELATO DE DOKHO

LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZON  
  
EL RELATO DE DOKHO  
  
Dokho miro el cielo con más profundidad, sabía que era su turno de seguir el relato, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la sombra del pasado, los otros le miraron, preguntándose como seria su historia...  
  
- bueno, es mi turno y comenzare sin tantos rodeos  
  
- ¡ESO ANCIANO MAESTRO, SE VALIENTE! –grito Afrodita  
  
- tu deja de beber, que no terminaras el relato, no estas acostumbrado a beber tanto –dice MM  
  
- pues a mi no me afecta, yo soy bueno en eso –presume Kanon ya recuperado  
  
- yo igual –contesta MM  
  
- niños, niños yo les gano en experiencia –termina Dokho  
  
- ya comienza –dice MM mientras le aleja a Alex la botella  
  
- tenia ocho años, cuando yo entrenaba en el santuario y conocí a Shion... estaba jugando en las ruinas del santuario, Shion y yo escapábamos de nuestros maestros, por ello llegamos a los limites altos del santuario donde al bajar el barranquillo el bosque empieza y otros templos se encuentran; estábamos en una de nuestras habituales discusiones de hacia donde debíamos seguir... el deseaba volver, y yo explorar mas, como cualquier niño comenzamos a paliar y la consecuencia fue mi caída desde el templo al bosque, pero tenia un excelente maestro y buenos reflejos, pero logre sujetarme de las ramas de los árboles al llegar al bosque que no era un gran altura... aun así caí desmayado lejos de mi templo en terrenos de otro dios, creo Shion fue al templo a pedir ayuda. Perdí la conciencia, pero en la lejanía escuchaba una suave voz que me decía que no muriera, solo sentí como era arrastrado un largo rato, y ya no supe mas... al despertar me encontré con los mas bellos ojos que pudieran existir, eran de color azul verde, su piel era tan blanca pálida que resaltaban sus labios rosados... su cabello blanquecino plateado; no era mayor que yo, solo contaba con seis años de edad y me pareció la criatura mas sublime del universo; ella toco mi frente y sonrío me dijo que no tenia fiebre pero si unos cuantos huesos rotos, lo cual era verdad, mi brazo me dolía a muerte al igual que mis costillas... entonces apareció una mujer de cabellera plateada muy parecida a la niña, las dos eran tan hermosas, que la misma diosa Afrodita siente celos... la dama se acerco a mi, ella vestían ropas griegas como las de la antigüedad, pero en la zonas de los santuarios era normal; recuerdo sentirme amenazado ya que me encontraba en un templo diferente, en el cual podrían matarme; la dama se acerco a mi, su nombre era Persefone, me dio algo de beber, puso su suave mano en mi frente para decirme que durmiera, yo no resistí mas y caí rendido. Pase dos semanas enteras en ese santuario y conocí a Persefone la sacerdotisa de este, a su hija menor mi adorada Tisifone y al esposo de la primera, padre de la segunda; ellos fueron de lo mas amables, la pequeña estaba con migo a sol y sombra, me encantaba su presencia, su padre era demasiado frío en apariencia pero era una persona amable, paciente que a pesar de ser un excelente guerrero no degustaba de las batallas, así que prefería usar su poder para ocultar el templo, de ahí la razón que no me encontrara nadie del santuario... me llevaron al santuario un vez recuperado, y los mayores hablaron con Atenea que aquí entre nos siempre fue el amor de Shion y ella le correspondía, pero jamás se atrevieron mas, no se arriesgaron  
  
- idiota –mustio MM  
  
- ¿aun amara a Saori? –pregunto Kanon  
  
- no, no, no... esa mujer débil que tenemos por diosa no es la Atenea que yo conocí, mi diosa si era de armas tomar, era una guerrera, no le gustaba depender de los demás y dejar que sus amigos corrieran todos los peligros, no era muy mayor que nosotros, y a pesar de ser una diosa era nuestra mejor amiga, podías patearla, hacerle bromas, molestarla, jalarle el pelo y ella pacientemente... te amenazaba y correteaba por todo el santuario para darte tu merecido, era como nosotros, ni mas ni menos, no era difícil sacrificar tu vida por una amiga a la que querías, era mas fácil para nosotros que para ustedes que no tratan a su diosa... nosotros en esta era debemos arrodillarnos, hacer reverencias, en mi época, lo hacíamos cuando había visitas, en ese momento éramos los caballeros mas obedientes del universo y Atenea la diosa mas digna, una vez solos Atenea se unía a las fiestas, celebraciones y juegos, odiaba nos inclináramos ante ella, te pateaba si lo hacías, pero igual si enfermabas la tendrías llorando con amargura...  
  
- si que es diferente a Atenea ya que ni los de bronce pueden golpearla, ni menos ella lucharía ella es... –dijo Kanon  
  
- ...un tanto inútil? –termino MM  
  
- pero ya sigue con el relato Dokho –molesto Kanon  
  
- ... volví al santuario, y Tisifone me pidió volviera a visitarla, de hecho a eso fueron los padres de la pequeña, ella estaba sola, sus hermanas no la trataban muy bien, y en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos una gran amistad se formo, la verdad a pesar de mi edad yo adoraba a esa pequeña, sus sonrisas hacían que todo mi día fuera feliz... Atenea concedió el permiso de las visitas, ella solía ir al santuario de lunes a miércoles y yo a su templo de viernes a domingo, claro después de los entrenamientos con Angelos mi maestro... pero luego de tres años marche a las montañas con mi maestro, y no la volví a ver...  
  
- ¿QUE AHÍ TERMINA TODO? –dice exaltado Alexander  
  
- claro que no... volví al santuario cuando tenia diecisiete años, Angelos había muerto en una batalla, y yo seria el nuevo santo de libra, de hecho en esa batalla contra Poseidón murieron todos los dorados a pesar de que ganaron la batalla; semanas después de tomar posesión de la casa de libra, no resistí las ganas, quería verla, saber si me recordaba ya que todo el tiempo lejos nunca se aparto de mis pensamientos; marche hacia aquel templo donde estuve unas semanas, pero a mitad del camino, me encontré con un par de guerreras, vestían armaduras negras, a pesar de estar vestidas con ropajes de guerra eran sumamente hermosas y gemelas; ellas no me pidieron explicaciones, solo me atacaron a muerte, yo traía mi armadura, debo confesar que deseaba decirle a Tisifone que ya era un caballero... las damas me atacaron a muerte y eran muy rápidas, pero su ataque mas brutal fue cuando emitieron un canto que estaba por ensordecerme, pero algo las detuvo, yo ya me encontraba arrodillado tapándome los oídos, cuando escuche una dulce voz mencionando mi nombre, mire arriba y la encontré, tan bella con un vestido griego que realzaba su hermosa figura adolescente, se acerco a mi a pesar de las prohibiciones de las guerreras, me ayudo a inclinarme, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro a los ojos y sonrío ampliamente, repitió mi nombre innumerables veces antes de lanzarse a mi cuello abrazándome, las damas ajenas al momento se molestaron, pero entonces llego Persefone, quien sonrió al verme, seguía tan hermosa como lo recordaba, su figura no había sufrido alteración alguna a través del tiempo, esa noche me quede en el templo de Demeter, lo único que me pido Persefone fue quitarme la armadura cosa cual hicieron las mujeres que me atacaron que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que las hermanas de mi amada... por supuesto me sorprendí, en ellas se veía sin duda una frialdad y un ferocidad de la que carecían todos los miembros de su familia; cuando la cena termino hable con Tisifone de todo lo sucedido, pero me encontraba tan feliz, la tenia en mis brazos, ella me escuchaba mientras se posaba en mi pecho y mis manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura, la noche se hizo mas profunda, nosotros afuera del templo abrazados y las hermanas de ella espiándonos, lo irónico era que los padres si confiaban en mi y poco les aturdía mi presencia con su hija menor, cuando quedamos en silencio ella decidió romperlo, me miro a los ojos alejándose de mi cuerpo pero mis manos aun la tenían atrapada de la cintura, me pregunto que si recordaba la promesa que le hice antes de partir, le dije que si, entonces ella me pregunto con pena si la cumpliría... la mire profundamente y le conteste que si ella aun lo deseaba lo haría, fue cuando ella se separo de mis brazos se levanto, yo tras ella... me dio la espalda y mirando la luna, me dijo que sabia de mi regreso, me reclamo por que había dudado en buscarla, si ya no la amaba...  
  
- espera, espera –interrumpió MM- ¿le dijiste que la amabas cuando eran niños?  
  
- si así fue...  
  
- ¿Cuál era la promesa? –dijo Kanon  
  
- la promesa era que una vez que fuera el caballero de libra hablaríamos con sus padres para que me la dieran en matrimonio... al principio nadie creyó que lo cumpliríamos, pero estaba decidido, estaríamos juntos... antes de partir el propio Angelos que era como mi padre, hablo con los padres de Tisifone, ellos también aceptaron creyendo que era un juego, un capricho... Tisifone era demasiado solitaria, creo no lo mencione, pero en el templo había mas niñas, y sacerdotisas pero Persefone era la principal, ya que todas las sacerdotisas eran vírgenes y obviamente mi suegra no, su marido vivía ahí... el caso es que mi amada no convivía con mas personas aparte de sus padres, y yo, siquiera sus hermanas tenían el milagro de sus sonrisas; pero volveré a la discusión... le dije que temía no me reconociera o me hubiera olvidado, ella se giro llorosa, me dijo que jamás me había olvidado, que en todo ese tiempo solo pensó en mi, su llanto no paraba, ni sus reclamos, desde niñas solía hacer eso, y conocía bien la única forma de callarla, pero me pareció muy brutal ahora, no éramos niños para taparle la boca, pero así lo hice –lo miran acusatoria mente y el ríe con sarcasmo- tape su boca con mis labios, la sujete de la cintura firmemente la acerque a mi cuerpo, y la bese por primera vez... las hermanas salieran para que la soltara y armaron un escándalo al intentar matarme, pero en eso llego su padre. Su imponente presencia aplaco a las guerreras que le dijeron sus motivos, el me miro, con sus profundos y serenos ojos, cuales había heredado ella, el sonrió, y me pregunto si cumpliría la promesa hecha, yo conteste que así era... entonces el me dijo si era capas de amar a su hija mas allá de la eternidad, a lo que le conteste que ni la misma eternidad tendría comparación a mi amor, el sonrió, me dijo que si ella deseaba nos casaríamos... Tisifone sonrió y salto hacia su padre, le dio un beso en los labios, y el la estrecho en su cuerpo, se veía tan feliz, y que decir de mi, estaba que estallaba de felicidad por dentro, la amaba y al verla con esa felicidad que irradiaba todo, era como si el mundo se hubiera iluminado, pero eso no seria tan fácil, a pesar de las protestas de la familia las hermanas dijeron que no me permitirían desposar a su hermana si no las derrotaba, nadie interfirió, la lucha seria al amanecer... cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte, estábamos listos a la lucha, Persefone dijo que me protegería, y cortando un poco su mano puso sangre sobre la armadura de libra, me pidió que usara el casco, seria mas protección a las voces de las guerreras. La familia presencio mi encuentro y a duras penas logre vencer, ellas eran sumamente poderosas, y con mas experiencia al parecer; pero al final vencí y me quede con mi amada, estaba mal herido, y mi suegra me curo con plantas que prácticamente hicieron milagros. Entonces mi suegro me mando al templo para avisar a Atenea de la decisión; la diosa no tenia problemas con el templo vecino, y acepto que sucediera la boda... debo confesar que desde niños tenia la sospecha de que estaba con un ser superior, que mi adorada Tisifone no era normal, mi deseo tan brutal de protegerla no era común, aun así la boda prosiguió, y fue presenciada por todos mis compañeros dorados y mi diosa... la boda no fue como las normales de la época, el padre de ella la efectuó y consistió en un corte en mi brazo derecho, específicamente en la muñeca, a ella igual le sucedió, entonces unieron nuestras manos la sangre se mezclo, un vez así bebimos unas gotas en símbolo de nuestra unión; después de la boda debíamos permanecer dos semanas en el templo de Demeter antes de dejarme partir al santuario con mi mujer – el caballero quedo en silencio un momento muy largo-  
  
- ¿Qué mas paso? –Dice Kanon- no te hagas tanto del rogar y suéltalo, sabemos que viene y deseamos saberlo  
  
- lo que sude es que –bebe un poco  
  
- ¿no me digas que la dejaste virgen? –dijo MM  
  
- no... lo que sucedido es que no intimidamos desde el principio, yo no podía...  
  
- ¿eras impotente? –dijo MM con cinismo  
  
- ¡claro que no! –dijo exaltado Dokho- mis cuñaditas eran demasiado entrometidas, querían alejarme de ella, saber que las tenia cerca evitaba cualquier acercamiento a mi mujer, la amaba, y era mayor, sabia que debíamos consumar el matrimonio, pero ella era tan inocente, yo añoraba enseñarle el mundo... y creo debo confesar que perdí mi virginidad a los quince en China, pero jamás ame a nadie, nadie que no fuera ella, a pesar de la edad y la lejanía, su recuerdo era tan constante, único, no la olvidaba por mas que me dijera que posiblemente ella me habría olvidado...  
  
- ¿Cuándo te la... bueno cuando lo hicieron? –pregunta Alexander  
  
- fue un poco antes de partir al santuario, mis adoradas cuñadas se encargaron de explicarle como consumar nuestro matrimonio, pero como no lo habíamos hecho me metí en problemas con ella que me reclamo... tuve que usar al vieja técnica para hacerla callar, pero mis fuerzas se hacían nulas a las tentaciones, compartíamos la cama, la sentía e inocentemente se frotaba contra mi cuerpo para sentirme cerca, yo la deseaba como nada en el mundo, quería ser un solo ser con ella, convertirnos en uno y expresar con mi cuerpo cuanto la amaba; una mañana antes de la partida, me pido la acompañara a donde de pequeña se bañaba, de niños varias veces nos bañábamos juntos, jejeje, recuerdo una mención que hizo, me moleste esa vez con ella por que me cuestionaba de por que tenia el cuerpo diferente, y si algo se le metía no paraba hasta saberlo, me exigía saber que era, por que lo tenia, y por que el de su padre era diferente, ya imaginaran de que hablaba... pero prosigo, llegamos a donde una de nuestras pocas peleas se efectuó, yo mire con melancolía aquel lugar, cuando ella estaba desnuda, y adentro del agua, me pidió que la acompañara, cosa cual no me atreví, hasta que ella salio y camino hacia mi –tenia la mirada burlona de todos- su cuerpo era hermoso, muy joven, pero tan hermoso, sus pechos se movían al compás de su caminar y yo quedaba hipnotizado por sus curvas al fin de cuentas soy hombre como todos, la amaba, al deseaba, y ella tan hermosa, ya no resistía. Tisifone me desvistió, y tomando mi mano me llevo al agua, el río era profundo pero muy calmado en esa parte; yo solo miraba como nadaba en el río, cuando se acerco a mi, sus senos respingones se pegaron a mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me dijo que le hiciera el amor, pero cuando ella menciono esas palabras mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, besaba sus hombros con pasión, y mi mano se deslizo a su pecho lo masaje de forma circular, en tanto mi otra mano bajaba hacia sus caderas, ella beso mi cuello, y mis labios, pero no imaginaba que jugaría conmigo, de forma sutil tomo mi virilidad di un gemido, era delicioso el rocé de sus dedos, la bese apasionadamente, pero ella se soltó, rió y se hundió en el agua nadando, estaba jugando conmigo y yo ya estaba deseoso de tenerla, llenarla de besos y probarla, pero decidí seguir su juego, la perseguí, y la atrape, ella quedo dándome la espalda, sentí su firme trasero rozar con mis caderas y mi excitado miembro, ella se sonrojo al contacto, pero se quedo inmóvil cuando mis besos cubrieron su espalda, mis manos se deslizaron a sus pechos, pellizque sus pezones, mientras le decía al oído cuanto la amaba, ella tomo una de mis manos y junto a la suya la deslizo sobre su abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad, menciono tener una necesidad en esa parte de su cuerpo, que de una extraña forma le dolía pero lo disfrutaba, la gire hacia mi, y la bese como nunca, baje por su cuello mientras mis manos la elevaban, ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura, lamí sus senos, y la eleve un poco mas para seguir mi recorrido hasta mi abdomen. Ella me rogó saliéramos del agua y así se lo cumplí, una vez afuera nos tumbamos en el pasto, ella estaba sobre mi, la visión era tan hermosa, entonces me tomo del rostro, y me dijo que su madre le explico las cosas y si era una forma de expresar amor como su madre le dijo, deseaba estar conmigo; la abrase recostándola un momento, ella me sonrió y dijo que la dejara hacerme feliz, demostrarme cuanto me amaba; beso mis labios y bajo a mi pecho hasta mis caderas, tomo mi miembro con sus dedos y lo acaricio, no pude evitar gemir, me estaba torturando, cuando menos lo hubiera pensado ella se había sentado en mis caderas, gemía con intensidad, mi miembro dentro de ella, sabia que sufría por ello, la tome en mis brazos, la abrace con amor, cubriéndola ella sonrío se alejo de mi y comenzó su frenético movimiento, fue el momento mas placentero, creo que imaginan, lo placentero que fue ese momento para mi.  
  
- ¿entonces, ella tomo el primer paso? –dijo Afrodita  
  
- si me temo que si, no pude decir nada cuando ya estaba ante sus encantos, tal vez no les he dicho algunas cosas, creo que no creen en las coincidencias, pero estas sospechando algo Kanon ¿no es así? –miro al joven  
  
- solo es por los nombres pero...  
  
- pero nada, pronto me di cuenta que me enamore de un ser superior, era correspondido, como no imaginan, sin embargo... mejor sigo como era; después de ese magnifico encuentro, regrese al santuario, a ella no le importo, era feliz a mi lado, nos amábamos y disfrutábamos cada día que teníamos, no se como describir el pasado; pero luego algo quedo mal... ella se marcho antes de la guerra santa, un día desperté, y ella no se encontraba, la busque por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella, me quede destrozado, la busque en el templo de Demeter pero nadie mas que las sacerdotisas se encontraban; la guerra santa llego y no pude hurí de mis obligaciones, así que me marche a la batalla.  
  
- ¿la perdiste? –dijo MM  
  
- no, en la batalle me enfrente a muchas guerreros, pero hubo uno en especial el cual parecía conocer todos mis movimientos; me fue sumamente difícil vencerle y al final simplemente mi arma atravesó su abdomen, y un grito desgarrador de una voz por mas conocida me perturbo, me quite el casco y solté mi arma, y corrí hacia esa persona, la tome en mis brazos, y quite su casco... era ella, la mire con pena, mi mujer atravesada por mi propia arma, ella solo acaricio mi rostro... era tan profunda, la armadura no hizo bien su trabajo, recuerdo que la cargue en mis brazos necesitaba, alejarla, tratar salvarla, saber si su padre era mi enemigo  
  
- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo Afrodita  
  
- Tisifone, era la hija de Persefone y Hades, nunca quise pensarlo, pero así paso, mis sospechas eran ciertas, era una diosa... cuando trataba de sacarla del campo de batalla fui detenido por unas personas sumamente conocidas; Alecto y Megara, quien completaban las tres Erinias. Las mujeres me lanzaron bolas de fuego seguidas por sus voces ensordecedoras, yo solo atine proteger a Tisifone, pero había un ataque, uno que es como la exclamación de Atenea, pero esta se llama "fin de la vida" y con un solo de sus ataques, tu vida terminaba, no me importaba morir en ese momento, solo importaba mi amada que agonizaba de muerte, yo había provocado su herida, que sangraba incesante... Kanon tu hermano termino con tu felicidad, MM tu familia te arrebato lo mas amado, pero yo, yo le quite la vida, mis manos estaban manchados con su sangre pura, lo que mas adoraba, lo mas importante para mi estaba muriendo –el rostro de Dokho muestra una calmada amargura- el ataque fue lanzado y yo sobreviví gracias a ella que en el ultimo momento ocupo mi lugar de escudo... aun recuerdo su cuerpo caer en mis brazos, sus ojos centellaron el ultimo segundo de vida, su brillo se perdió, pero en sus labios ensangrentados, las ultimas palabras fueron dichas "debes derrotarlo, es tu deber... Dokho, te amo"... ... el último suspiro fue dado, sus ojos se cerraron, y yo grite, en acto simultáneo la batalla ceso, todos miraron hacia mí, mis compañeros, mis enemigos. Yo no reaccionaba, podrían haberme matado y no hubiera paliado... solo abrase su cuerpo, y le dije en el oído que la amaba una y otra vez... estaba loco, enfadado con migo mismo, deseaba decirle que me perdonara; tome una de las dagas de la armadura y la acerque a mi cuello, di un empujón, pero la maldita no me perforo, mire a mi alrededor, y era la misma Persefone quien detuvo la daga, la mire con deseos de perdón, lo necesitaba, ella me sonrío, acaricio mi rostro, me dijo que ganara la batalla, que ella se marcharía a cuidarla, que Tisifone lo decidió, todo estaba bien, que la disculpara por irse yo intente arrebatarme la vida, entonces, me tomo la mano, me dijo que ella se molestaría, que todo estaba bien, ella no podía morir, al fin de cuentas era la princesa del hades, la mire con tristeza, pero ella se acerco a mi me abrazo, y dijo algo en mi oído... "ella te esperara, mas vale que te portes bien, te vigilaremos ¿entendiste?, te ama, te esperaremos, dijiste que la eternidad no acabaría con su amor", yo la abrase y llore aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de mi amada, cuando ella se levanto encontré a Hades, con delicadeza tomo el cuerpo de su hija, me miro calmado, nadie podía luchar, era un luto, la esposa de un dorado había muerto, y la hija de un dios había caído, el me dijo que me esperaría en el Hades para reunirme con su hija sin importar como terminara la guerra. Se alejaron, y ese día fue de luto; las Erinias dejaron la batalla junto con Persefone... como saben ganamos la batalla, pero quede inconforme, Hades era muy buen guerrero y sus espectros igual... aun así perdieron una batalla, mi suegro pudo matar a Atenea con facilidad, no importaba que fuerte fuera ella, Hades la hubiera matado... cosa que preguntare al morir, ya que a diferencia de ustedes yo tengo familia en el otro mundo...  
  
- ¿estas muy seguro? –Dijo MM- a pesar de que participaste en la segunda guerra santa, ¿crees que te perdone?  
  
- fue su ultimo deseo, me lo dijo la misma Persefone antes de que el sello se rompiera, mi deber era luchar, y por supuesto portarme bien, mi mujer tiene un carácter del demonio cuando quiere; mejor no me busco problemas con mi familia jejeje  
  
- te vez calmado –dijo Afrodita sorprendido  
  
- es verdad ¿Por qué? ¿A pesar de lo sucedido? –pregunto Kanon  
  
- a diferencia de ustedes niños tengo 261 años, 245 para sanar las heridas, cada año era menos, cada año, la dejaba descansar mas... no les mentiré la amo cada día, pero ahora estoy resignado, tranquilo, esperanzado de volver a su lado; si nosotros los vivos no podemos dejar libres sus almas, no encontraran el descanso, y eso es lo ultimo que deseo para mi amada, estos años e recordado cada momento a su lado, esperando que los años venideros sean mejores, y si muero primero tengan por seguro que podre hacer algo...  
  
- no digas eso –menciono MM- por que querré matarte  
  
- te apoyo, anciano ¿si te matamos nos ayudaras o te enfadaras?  
  
- um... no, la verdad no, esperare mi muerte, creo que podré ayudar con algo, seguir adelante, criar a otro niño como lo hice con Shiryu, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, quien sabe... Persefone es muy noble en 245 años aun me ha visitado hablándome de mi amada Tisifone quien aun me espera...  
  
Los otros se miraron, sonrieron que más podían hacer en esos momentos, Dokho dio un gran trago y se tumbo en la arena, miro las estrellas, sonrió al tocar sus labios; Kanon miro el mar, mientras jugaba con su medallón, lo beso añorando viejos tiempos; Máximo se tiro en la arena cerrando sus ojos, solo deseaba olvidar el recuerdo de ver a su esposa e hija con el balazo en al cabeza que les arrebato la vida, tan solo pensaba en las palabras de Dokho, de hecho Kanon también lo hacia... ellos llegarían a sentirse mejor pero nunca completos, les recordarían pero no les retendrían en sus recuerdos, las amarían cada día mas, pero el amor no permitiría que otros ocuparan ese espacio, no habría mas que esas personas en sus corazones, y con el tiempo se resignarían como el anciano maestro la había hecho, esperando con ansias el momento de la muerte, donde se reunirían para toda la eternidad... El grupo acabo con el licor, dejando a un lado tristes recuerdos y hablaron de las estupideces cometidas por cada uno de ellos y sus compañeros, la velada seria inolvidable para los tres, y Alexander sabia que no debía preocuparse mas por su amigo, ahora tendría quien lo ayudara con esa labor. 


	5. EPILOGO

LA MALDAD Y LA SOLEDAD TIENEN UNA RAZON  
  
EPILOGO  
  
En el santuario después de la partida de Dokho, Kanon y Afrodita, los caballeros siguieron en el templo de cáncer un rato mas, miraron con atención las fotografías, pero del grupo Saga, como Shion se alejaron, el motivo, era que Saga recordaba lo sucedido; el joven salio del santuario y Shion lo siguió, en verdad Saga se veía muy preocupado... se marcho al coliseo que se encontraba tranquilo y solo, se sentó en una de las gradas, Shion hizo lo mismo, durante unos momentos no dijeron nada, hasta que...  
  
- dime Saga –dijo el sumo sacerdote  
  
- no se a que te refieres  
  
- te conozco desde que era un bebé a mi no me engañas, dímelo o le preguntare a Kanon  
  
- tu ya sabes de que se trata  
  
- es posible, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios  
  
Saga miro a Shion como hacia muchos años y el solo era un niño, su mente regreso a esos años y sin saber que hacia se lanzo a brazos de Shion llorando como un niño, este ultimo, solo acaricio su cabello y mientras esperaba que se calmara para escucharlo, un antiguo recuerdo regreso a su mente... exactamente hacia ya casi 24... los gemelos tenían cinco apenas, cuando solían molestar a Kanon, Saga lo defendía con uñas y dientes, después nadie se acercaba al pequeño, Saga adoraba a su hermano, nunca entendió que paso, no sabia si era su culpa por prestarle mas atención Kanon, pero a su pensar el era quien mas lo necesitaba, Kanon era dominable, era débil, el eslabón mas quebrantable, y su instinto le llevo a protegerlo, y Saga, el era tan fuerte e independiente, no lo necesitaba las 24hrs siquiera al ser un pequeño, Kanon era quien absorbía su tiempo, tal vez ese era su error. Shion sujeto con fuerza al ya hombre que en sus brazos sollozaba, y deposito un beso en sus cabello, aun lo veía como un niño.  
  
En el santuario, los caballeros se marcharon a desayunar después de mucho rato, Milo aun llevaba el álbum de fotos de MM, miraba con atención a la pequeña y discutía que no se parecía al padre. Pero en el fondo se llenaban de tristeza, una pequeña asesinada a sangre fría, la hija de uno de sus compañeros, en verdad le encantaría hacer algo por ellos, mas no sabían que, todos estaban tristes, jamás pensaron que en sus narices pasaran cosas así, fue cuando Milo hablo.  
  
- ¿Atenea podría hacer algo?  
  
- ¿de que hablas? –le pregunto Camus  
  
- ella nos revivió, no podría hacer lo mismo con la familia de MM  
  
- vamos no hablas en serio, además eso paso hace mucho tiempo ya  
  
- Camus, también la muerte de Aiorios y aun así esta aquí por obra de Atenea... no perdemos nada preguntándole, y si no matamos MM para hacerlo feliz, nada perdemos  
  
- es verdad nada perdemos –dijo Aldebaran- tal vez no es uno de los mas unidos, pero si es fiel, a su extraña manera, no dudo en sacrificarse por ella en la batalla de Hades  
  
- y si se unió a Abel era por que creía proteger a su diosa... -termino Shura  
  
- es verdad, simplemente jamás nos acercamos a el... y no seria mala idea pedirle eso a Atenea, en total nada perdemos –dio por hecho Aiorios  
  
En el coliseo después de que Saga se calmara, le dijo todo lo sucedido, a Shion, este lo escucho paciente, y al terminar Saga pensó que Shion lo reprendería, lo expulsaría del santuario, pero mas fue su sorpresa al sentir los brazos del único que podría pasar como su padre, Shion lo abrazaba, beso su cabeza, y el llanto volvió a Saga.  
  
A la mañana siguiente regresaron cada quien a sus templos, MM llevo a Afrodita a su casa por que la resaca solo le había dado a el; Dokho llego a casa de libra donde Shion lo esperaba en la entrada sentado en las escaleras, se miraron con tristeza, Dokho se sentó a un lado de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas? –hablo primero Shion  
  
- bien... calmado como siempre  
  
- ja eso no paso hace 241 años, varias veces te trataste de quitar la vida, si no fuera por ella seguro lo habrías logrado  
  
- bueno, pero logre vivir, a duras penas, pero lo he hecho  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Kanon y MM?  
  
- bien no te preocupes, seguro Kanon da una sorpresita y MM esta controlado  
  
- me alegro... Saga me dijo todo, debo estar al pendiente de el, tiene algunas tendencias suicidas  
  
- estará bien, los sobreproteges demasiado, ya no seas así, ya son hombres  
  
- ¿no es irónico?  
  
- ¿de que hablas?  
  
- de que en apariencia tenemos 18 años nuevamente, pero los tratamos como si de niños se tratase y no se quejan  
  
- bueno, es lógico, la mayoría son huérfanos, sentirse parte de una familia es bueno para ellos, aun son jóvenes debemos llevarlos por el camino correcto, y necesitamos mas niños reales aquí, debemos traer nuevos aspirantes, ahora que volvemos a ser mancuerna podemos enseñar como a nosotros nos enseñaron... por cierto Shion ¿aun amas a Atenea?  
  
- Dokho cállate, nunca cambiaras, no soy como tu poniendo los ojos en donde no debo  
  
- era correspondió  
  
En la casa de Afrodita, MM se encontraba en el jardín de rosas de su amigo, miraba un rosal en especial, era uno que le regalaron en casa y se lo dio a Alexander para cuidarlo, era donde cortaba las flores para sus amadas.  
  
En casa de géminis, Kanon tardo en llegar, no deseaba subir, no sabía que diría; al fin tomo el valor de hacerlo, entro y encontró a un abatido Saga que al verlo se arrodillo a pedirle perdón... Kanon lo miro incrédulo y se arrodillo frente a el, lo abrazo, Saga repetía innumerables disculpas, y su hermano le acallaba calmándolo, cuando al fin este se encontró condiciones de hablar, le dijo lo que había recapacitado, lo que sentía, que ya no lo odiaba... lo perdonaba de todo lo sucedido y el esperaba hiciera lo mismo.  
  
- E decidido marcharme –dijo Kanon al final  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- a Cabo Sunion, la casa aun esta ahi, y yo deseo estar en paz... no me interesa luchar otra vez, me ire y volver cuando sea nesesario... cuando me nesesites Saga, pero de momento es mejor la separación  
  
- ¿Cuándo te iras?  
  
- en unos días... solo deseo volver al mar, y tu hermano necesitas quedarte solo y encontrar la paz, mi presencia no te ayudara en nada, pero ten en cuenta que nuestros cosmos están unidos y si intentas alguna estupidez lo sabré para venir a detenerte y haré lo peor en la vida –rió con ternura  
  
- ¿de que hablas?  
  
- lo que de niños te aterraba que hiciera... te acusare con Shion y sabes como es drástico en estas cosas, así que mas vale te cuides  
  
- lo are no te preocupes  
  
- tengo algo para ti –mete la mano en su bolsillo- lo he guardado durante 15 años, pero el día de nuestro cumpleaños tuvimos una pelea y fue cuando nos separamos por completo –Kanon saca una esclava con su nombre y se la pone a su hermano en su muñeca derecha, Kanon se pone una con el nombre de Saga en su muñeca izquierda  
  
- creo te equivocaste en los nombres  
  
- no, esta bien, el grabado en la parte de atrás dice "mi hermano orgullosamente gemelo es..." – Saga lo lee y se sonroja- perdona la leyenda pero era un niño  
  
- no, perdóname tu a mi, pero no la merezco  
  
- tonterías, a pesar de lo sucedido te amo Saga, espero pronto volvamos a ser los mejores amigos, Eleni lo querría así.  
  
Después de varios días unas cosas cambiaron en el santuario, MM, el era el mismo, pero los demás se acostumbraban, Kanon se marcho y se compro otro perro, Dokho se la pasa paliando con Shion y regañando a cuanto santo le pasa en frente, pero solo por molestar, Saga esta bajo el constante cuidado de Shion que teme que cometa otra barbaridad, sin embargo el primero trata de recuperar la paz de la que su hermano ya es acreedor, quería perdonarse, para aceptar el perdón de Kanon ya que este le dijo que iría a molestarlo si no lo visitaba pronto y Saga no podía ir si no se sentía seguro de si.  
  
Los demás santos se sentían un tanto excluidos pero, aun seguían con su plan de que en cuanto Atenea estuviera en el santuario pedirían esa ayuda para sus compañeros, claro que todo esto a espaldas de los involucrados, era una sorpresa...  
  
FIN?...  
  
Gracias a las personas que han leído mi fic, la verdad no pensé que alguien lo leyera, disculpar las faltas de ortografía. luna-wood y shadir gracias, adios (disculpen por no leer los reviews con anterioridad pero no sabia como leerlos, la verdad siquiera sabia si los tenia, sorry)  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA (leedlo si lo deseáis, no es de gran importancia para el  
fic):  
  
Debí escribir el relato de libra como era originalmente, pero hacerlo me era difícil, solo quiero decirte que a pesar de lo que escribí, no estaré atada a tu recuerdo, cada año el dolor es menos, deseo que descanse amor  
mío, y que en los Eliseos donde sueño encontrarte estés contento, me e resignado a saber que no eras la persona mas especial en mi vida, pero el amor que existió en nosotros es inigualable, espero no estés lastimado de cada año que no deje a tu alma descansar con mis reclamos, este fic es a vuestro nombre y el de mi mejor amigo, me siento mejor, no os causare mas problemas, y mis intentos de reunirme a su lado han cesado... la cicatriz cierra como debe ser aunque la marca de que la herida fue profunda jamás se borrara... estaréis en mi corazón cada instante como amigo y amante, pero mi vida continua y yo no puedo esperarte, como mi dijiste no puedo esperar; solo deseo que descanses en paz... Deseo nadie sufra el que el ser amado se aleje de tu vida eternamente... mi más grande pésame a aquellos que lo han sufrido, pero tarde o temprano descubrirán que la vida sigue, tal como lo  
descubrí yo. 


End file.
